Iron Horde
Grommash Hellscream | leaders = Blackhand Kargath Bladefist Kilrogg Deadeye Ner'zhul }Gul'dan | capital = | capitals = | language = Orcish | slang = | races = Orc Blackrock Orc Corrupt Orc Ogre Worg Chimera Gronn | theater = Draenor, Blasted Lands | pop = 10,000 }} The Iron Horde is the name given to the new Horde created under the vision of after he escapes imprisonment at the hands of the Alliance, Horde, and Pandaren and escapes through time. returns to the moment just before his father Grommash Hellscream drinks the blood of Mannoroth 35 years earlier with the intention of not only stopping their corruption and their enslavery to the dark legion (which ultimately leads to the destruction of their home world) but to also influence an outcome and path where the new Iron Horde (Pure Blooded and non corrupted Orcs) could lead a new era of Conquest. Garrosh equips the Iron Horde with technology from his time. His intent is to re-align the Dark Portal and bring this army into the present to crush his enemies. Orcish clans * Shadowmoon clan: It is led by their chieftain Ner'zhul, these orcs make their home within Shadowmoon Valley. They are profoundly linked to the spiritual world and have many seers, astrologers, and speakers of the dead among their ranks. Their strength lies within their mastery of the dark arts. * Blackrock clan: It is an orc clan led by Blackhand himself, these orcs make their home within Gorgrond. The Blackrock are a disciplined, organized, and militaristic clan who boast expert smiths and metalworkers. Well armored, they utilize brute strength and weaponry to destroy their foes. * Shattered Hand clan: It is an orc clan led by the twisted Kargath Bladefist, these orcs make their home among the Spires of Arak. These former slaves have been drawn together through a macabre joy of pain both self-inflicted and imposed upon others. It is through this pain that they believe they gather strength, and their reputation as relentless and dirty fighters is well-earned. * Warsong Clan: It is led by legendary Grommash Hellscream himself, this orc clan makes their home in the lush land of Nagrand. The mounted raiders of the Warsong favor speed and maneuverability in battle—they move quickly, strike swiftly, and are away before their enemies know what hit them. Their war cries inspire their allies and strike fear into all those who dare get in their way. * Bleeding Hollow clan: It is an orc clan led by Kilrogg Deadeye, this clan makes their home in the jungles of Tanaan Peninsula. They are a fanatical and crude clan who fight with a berserker fury and gain the boon of prophecy from their elders, who sacrifice an eye to see into the future. * Thunderlord clan: It is an orc clan that lives within the Frostfire Ridge. The clan is known for their excellent hunters, which are specialized in hunting down the Draenor Giants. They use the skeletal remains of the killed giants as settlements. Like the other orc clans, the Thunderlord clan has received the call for orcish unity from the Iron Horde. They are on the verge of joining the Iron Horde, but the Frostwolf clan attempts to stop them. Technology The foundation of all Iron Horde technology is a primitive, coal-fired centrifugal engine which can be used to turn wheels, belts, and chains, allowing for the construction of crude vehicles and siege weapons including tanks, cannons, and chariots. The Kor'kron Iron Star, an early, unmounted version of this engine, was first unleashed by orcish siege engineers during the final battle of the Siege of Orgrimmar, and it is this technology that Garrosh smuggles into the past.Blizzcon 2013 - The Art of World of Warcraft Post It was suggested at BlizzCon 2013 that some of the Iron Horde may join the Horde at the end of the expansion to level out the Horde and Alliance power. BlizzCon 2013/WoW Q & A About Almost Everything Gallery Iron Horde.png World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor-Box-Art-Standin.jpg Grommash.png|Grommash BlackhandtheDestroyer.png|Blackhand Kilrogg.png|Kilrogg Kargath.png|Kargath Ner'zhul.png|Ner'zhul Gul'Dan.png|Gul'dan Trivia *The Kor'kron Iron Star was incorporated into the final encounter with Garrosh during the Siege of Orgrimmar specifically to foreshadow the Iron Horde. *Initial planning for Warlords of Draenor began prior to the launch of Mists of Pandaria, with developers considering several different possibilities for Garrosh's new Horde, including a "Dark Horde" and a "Mongrel Horde," which would have been comprised of displaced races such as gnolls, kobolds, troggs, and centaurs.WoW Source: Warlords of Draenor **This concept is similar to the humorous Axis of Awful. Patch changes * References Category:Warlords of Draenor